Main Page
Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Military Squads Wiki This Wiki is for the military squads in the MMO game Clone Wars Adventures. Everyone can make a page for their squad and/or edit it. The staff will be more than happy to help you! Please refrain from using inappropriate/offending content here. Thank you! -CWAM Squads Staff Happy editing! Get Started! This wikia is all yours! Make any military-based squad pages here. It can be for recruiting, ranks, squad stories, and more! You can learn how to make all of our awesome emotes for the chat here: MediaWiki:Emoticons If you have any questions feel free to contact us! -Skywalker447 -LukeDocker99 -RC14184 On this wiki, everyone has the opportunity to earn badges. You can view the leaderboards here. Partner Wiki's This wiki is partnered with the Star Wars Story Wiki. Another wiki for if you have a character is CWA Character Wiki. Polls and Featured Page Introduction We have multiple polls to vote on and are reset monthly. Our first poll that was made on October 1st, 2013 was reset and had a winner (see below). We have two polls out so far; Wordmark Poll Popular Pages Poll And more are to come. If you have ideas leave a message on Skywalker447's talk page. Rules and Regulations The following list is of stuff you can NOT do: *Curse or use any foul language. *When staff is in a meeting and we ask you to leave, please do for we will warn you but will eventually kick/ban you. *Vandalizing pages is a serious and we can ban your IP Number or your account either permanently or temporaily but after repeated vandalizm it WILL be permanent. *No vandalizm, spamming (etc.) is allowed. Warnings will be given but do not repeat the action. *If anyone vandalizes your page or does of any sort, report it to staff, do not take it onto your own hands unless told by an administrator for if you do, you may fall into trouble as well. The following list is stuff that you CAN and are WELCOME to do: *Help out other users! Everyone likes a person who thinks of others. *If you see any spamming, vandalizm, etc. report it! You will help make this wikia a safer and cleaner community! *If a fellow user is having trouble doing something, help him. If you can't, send him to a user you know can. *Last, but not least, HAVE FUN! This wiki is all yours so enjoy! *All contributers are urged to fill out the edit summary box before publishing their edits to any page on the wiki. Staff Jobs You can view our Chat Moderator's schedule here. There's also an area to know what we are CWA Military Squads Wiki Staff If you have any editing problems contact Luke Docker Any questions about the military? Contact MarineSniper130 If none of these men are on or you just want to ask me, go ahead Skywalker447 Any problems? Email me at rmarinesderek@gmail.com. -Skywalker447 Category:Browse